


Exchange

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Relationships: 伯勉, 灿勉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Exchange

庆功的氛围升到极点后的余兴让房间里的男人们还进行着酒局。  
金俊勉在被边伯贤倒满第四杯酒的时候发出了微弱的抗议，他仅存的理智还记得眼前这个弟弟似乎是不能喝酒的，用带着鼻音的口吻嘱咐他少喝一点。  
“知道了，俊勉哥。”白发男人漂亮的眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，分明没有半分醉态，可一个劲儿灌酒的动作却毫不含糊，在暖黄的灯光下透露出暧昧的意图。  
他清醒得很，甚至为接下来将要发生的事感到雀跃。  
“不喝了……”金俊勉终究是败下阵来，明天暂缓的任务计划和成员们轮流值班的行程让他难得放下了自律，任由酒精蒸腾着理智，丝毫没注意面前男人越来越放肆的肢体接触。

朴灿烈一直留意着那个昏暗的角落，在意得甚至连酒都没有尽兴地喝。  
他向金俊勉表露了心意，但被对方用任务计划匆忙地糊弄过去后至今杳无音讯，反而让队内某只狡诈的狐狸钻了空子，乃至于他今晚都没能跟金俊勉提一句，“我还等着你的回应。”  
莫名燃烧的胜负欲终于在边伯贤把被酒精染成粉红的男人带往房间的时候喷涌而出，抛下酒杯一直跟上了楼梯。  
他看见边伯贤在按着金俊勉接吻，跌跌撞撞一直亲到床上。他太熟悉金俊勉的声音了，现在这样黏糊糊的鼻音和喘息声撩拨得人发疯。  
金俊勉主动地亲吻着边伯贤的喉结，越发让白发男人有底气和朴灿烈叫阵。

“怎么，这时候你还想竞争吗？”  
边伯贤注意到朴灿烈锁门的动作了，暗自咒骂自己的纰漏。  
“明明你才是趁人之危。”  
“可你锁门了。”边伯贤嗤笑着道破了朴灿烈的意图，两个人在昏暗的房间里无声对峙着。  
“灿烈……你在那里吗？”金俊勉的声音最终将寂静打破，他似乎清醒了一点，却依旧没能理清自己的处境，间接导致了接下来逐渐失控的局面。  
作为哥哥的一点的纵容让他们过分地将金俊勉对自己的感情当作筹码，用他的身体做赌桌，将他未来和谁捆在一起作为最后的报酬，酒精让人冲动和兴奋，顾不上太冷静地思考。  
边伯贤挑衅地看了朴灿烈一眼，翻身让位，又霸道地占领了金俊勉的唇，辖制住他挣扎的动作让朴灿烈脱下了金俊勉的衣物，漂亮的粉红色引诱着人想要去咬一口。  
朴灿烈从他的喉结一路吻下，从小腹到阴茎，还有泛着湿润水光的雌穴——这在他们之间的确不是个秘密，金俊勉小心翼翼地遮终究还是在长期的朝夕相处之下暴露，知情者没有表露出厌恶和反感让他一下子卸掉了好大一份重担，甚至连日后偶尔相互帮助解决的邀请都没有过分抗拒。  
就像淫荡而不自知的魅魔，那是边伯贤第一次进入金俊勉身体的想法。  
他太好了，好得让人想要据为己有。  
金俊勉已经被摸得脱力，腰软得不像是自己的，朴灿烈用唇舌玩弄着花蒂，他的阴茎被边伯贤一手掌握，这般窘迫的境地是他无论如何也理解不了的，酒精混进了水，仿佛爱欲的燃料浸没在他的骨肉里，再被两人用唇舌点燃。  
“不要……放开……”  
他用力地抓住边伯贤玩弄他胸前乳头的手，仿佛那是什么救命稻草一样的，用可怜的哭腔预告着高潮的来临，他没有能借力蜷缩起自己的地方，在两人合力的束缚下第一次高潮，快感顺着尾椎爬上脊骨，刺激得金俊勉发抖。  
他是做不到在高潮的同时射精的，阴茎涨得厉害，却仅仅流出了一点透明的前液，颤栗的腰胯被朴灿烈湿润的吻安抚，那份湿润还有温度，和泥泞的雌穴一模一样。  
“放轻松，俊勉哥。”  
“交给我们。”  
“你负责享受，然后做出选择。”  
迷蒙的意识中金俊勉觉得自己招惹上了恶魔，纠缠着他难以启齿的欲求，并将他拽入深渊。

—————————————————————————

CHANYEØL被张扬红发的主人踹在了地上，尖头皮鞋踩在他的胸口，他也不恼怒，反而带着笑意从亮面猩红的靴尖摸上了他被黑色皮革包裹住的脚踝。上位者袒露的肌肉拉出好看的线条，让这幅画面看上去色情而诡异，又让人血脉贲张。  
“别急着生气，SUHØ。”  
“说得好听，你带着一整队人找死的时候怎么不想想现在。”BAKËHYUN慵懒地靠过来，把带着怒意的红发男人揽进自己怀里，不安分的手顺着他的腰线下滑，满眼戏谑地看着躺在地上的异瞳男人。  
“不生气？那你最好给我一个开心的消息。”SUHØ扯出一个恶劣的微笑，偏转重心，挪动着靴尖踩上男人的胯不怀好意地磨蹭，看上去凌虐欲十足的动作，实际上力道轻地仿佛是调情。  
真是个耀眼的妖精，CHANYEØL顺势顶胯，似乎一点都不介意这样的对待，甚至用一点邀功的神色告知了对方那座隐藏堡垒的位置，“EXO的队长也在那儿，”他起身，任由对方踩着敏感部位，伸手从他的脚踝开始摩挲，“但他没你漂亮。”  
BAKËHYUN不耐烦地咬了一口怀中男人的颈侧，比起听他俩借着公事调情，他更愿意直接把SUHØ扔到床上去，如果能撇下大型狼狗可就更好了。

BAKËHYUN总觉得难以理解，目前所有的复制体，包括已经跟本体正面交过手的CHANYEØL都对本体没有什么好印象，对面一直在幕后指挥的队长从未露面，怀里这个近乎妖媚的男人一直在找他的下落，带着一种痴迷的好奇。  
“他一定会很有意思的。”  
这是SUHØ给他唯一的答复。

“好孩子。”SUHØ挑了挑眉，很是明显地被取悦到了。他感觉到男人被他磨蹭起了反应，便安抚大型犬一般地拨乱他粉色的头发，随之而来的还有恣意的调笑。  
“硬了？真变态。”  
“等你被它操的时候就不会这么说了。”  
“那你问BAKËHYUN同意吗？”他笑了，连带着左眼下方的伤痕都舒展开。  
“我们只会一起狠狠地干你。”BAKËHYUN咬着他耳朵，用拉近身体的距离暧昧地蹭他。

下属中传言红发男人浪荡的流言太多，却都止步于他看似漫不经心地一瞥和嘴边一抹似是而非的笑意。  
他是美丽得让人恐惧的生物，因此，CHANYEØL觉得他的本体缺少了一种致命的吸引力。  
SUHØ几乎从不在床上落于下风，他总能轻易把握住入侵他身体的两个人所有的欲望，经历着高潮腰也能动地更快。  
他的眼睛蓝得幽深，情欲到不了眼底，清醒得吓人。  
天生的阿斯蒙蒂斯。

红色的暴君。  
CHANYEØL偏爱这个下属给SUHØ起的称号，战场上的男人的确很强，可他还是更喜欢对方被他压在身下的时候，超出对方掌控的情况会激起他情绪的波动，那副样子才真是漂亮极了。他握着红发男人的腰往上顶，试图打乱他的节奏，被掐着脖子按回床上，换来穴内愈发频繁地绞紧。 穴道内又湿又软，让人几乎想要陷进去。水声在狭小的空间内越发响亮，BAKËHYUN圈着SUHØ撸动着他的阴茎，另一只手摩挲着他被另一个男人的毛发刺激得发硬的阴核，用指甲轻轻地挠，每一次都能换来加重的喘息和压在喉咙里的轻声尖叫。  
他和CHANYEØL为SUHØ准备了一份礼物。  
轻巧的软夹禁锢住了充血挺立的阴蒂，那上面金属垫片的冰凉的温度刺激得男人浑身一抖，连带着入侵他身体的CHANYEØL都被夹得发出了难耐低沉的喘息。  
“嗯……你在做什么，BAKËHYUN？”似乎被操得狠了，他连说话都带上了撩人的尾音，蓝色的眼睛带上水雾，一副餍足的表情。  
被喊到名字的人狠狠撸了一把他的阴茎，“你会喜欢的。”  
而后SUHØ第一次体会到被电流贯穿的感觉，从他最敏感的部位一直到小腹炸裂开来，再窜上脊椎，让他一瞬间眼前发白，在两人手里抖着喉咙尖叫。  
“哈……好棒……”  
BAKËHYUN反而是有些意外地挑了挑眉，他以为能看到更失态的场面，可除了发抖和尖叫外，似乎也没有别的收获了，这都是某人用来讨操的惯用伎俩，虽说诱人，却还不够惊喜。  
CHANYEØL把SUHØ拽下去接吻，埋在体内的他和BAKËHYUN却完全是两种体验，穴肉痉挛着吸他，滚烫的体液从SUHØ身体里分泌出来淋在阴茎上，让CHANYEØL的头皮都开始发麻，难以忍耐。

“CHANYEØL……再快点……”  
他仍然撑着身下男人的胸膛，眯着眼睛挨操，甚至还嫌不够满足似的催促。

BAKËHYUN就着穴口溢出来的体液来扩张他的领地，在他触到后穴浅浅地一处时，SUHØ才在电流的持续作用下扭着腰，连带着脖颈向后一起绷成了美丽的弧度，白色的浊液全都射到了CHANYEØL的腹肌上。BAKËHYUN用手去勾SUHØ的舌头，强迫他把自己手上沾染的精液全都吞下去。  
CHANYEØL能看到他颜色靡丽绯红的舌头卷起白色浓稠的浊液，和因为吞咽而滚动的喉结。  
SUHØ的喉结尖尖的，在仰头的时候格外明显，色情地要命。  
“真自私，自己爽了就想抛下一切不管了。”  
SUHØ抬眼瞥CHANYEØL一眼，正想嘲讽两句，视线便被黑色的纱布包围了。  
“你越瞪他，某人就越来劲，不如干脆不看。”  
他还没来得及拒绝，便从后面被男人填满了。BAKËHYUN并没有做太周到的扩张，过于体贴的前戏只会换来SUHØ挑衅的嘲讽，倒不如疼一点，让他软着声音求饶——尽管他还没成功过。  
“心急了……嗯？”  
CHANYEØL和BAKËHYUN在这种事上有着奇怪的默契，红发男人那双漂亮的眼睛被遮住，后穴被入侵的同时，CHANYEØL已经撑起身将SUHØ的腿架在了自己腰侧，把他撑在了两人之间。  
BAKËHYUN没有理会SUHØ的调侃，CHANYEØL一口咬上了SUHØ的唇，含混不清地向他提问。  
“来，说说看，谁干你干得更爽？”  
———————————————————————  
“呜……不要了……疼……”  
金俊勉伏在床上给边伯贤口交，在口腔被填满地缝隙漏出零碎的字句。  
朴灿烈操得太狠了，每次都顶在他畸形的子宫口上，疼得他腿发软，偏偏阴蒂还别人手里捏着，让他越发撑不起腰来。朴灿烈还咬着他的耳朵报复，说这是不理会他的惩罚，金俊勉只觉得委屈，还在思考着自己到底怎么被按到这里干，嘴里还含着另一个人的阴茎。  
“俊勉哥……不要走神。”  
边伯贤理了理他汗湿的头发，按着他的后脑轻轻送了送胯，突然的深喉逼的他眼泪都出来了，黑亮的眼睛被水雾洗得清澈，不满地用牙齿蹭了蹭嘴里涨大一圈的东西。  
“嘶……”边伯贤疼得皱眉，偏偏又狠不下心来真正去做点什么，反而是朴灿烈报复性地顶弄着，带得金俊勉吞咽得更深，甚至能感觉到他呼吸的急促。边伯贤将阴茎从金俊勉嘴中抽出来，按着他的脊骨试图平息一阵一阵的颤栗。  
“别……灿烈……”  
可这反而反而让小声的哭叫开了闸似的漏出来，朴灿烈用最直接的方式掌控者金俊勉的情欲，他伏在边伯贤的胯上，想夹紧腿的动作被镇压。边伯贤看不到朴灿烈的手恶劣地扣弄着阴蒂的动作，也不知道他是怎样拨开那一层柔软的肉去碰里面最敏感最柔软的地方。  
金俊勉在外是可靠的队长，是整个团队的主心骨，这样服软颤栗的模样实在是少见，甚至有点反常。边伯贤怕怕朴灿烈那该死的胜负欲把金俊勉惹怒了，那最后两人绝对会被冷战，还会遭到来自其他兄弟的暴打。  
“朴灿烈，你别太过……”  
边伯贤的话最终被金俊勉压抑在喉咙里的哭喊声打断了，他抓着边伯贤的手发颤，混混乱乱地射到床单上，朴灿烈转过金俊勉的头和他接吻，射精之后仍然在他身体内恋恋不舍地抽动。  
“别动了……好胀……”  
金俊勉觉得自己的肚子要被撑满了，在朴灿烈退出去后顺着大腿流出来不少精液和体液也没能让他好过些，他仍觉得身体里面还有东西在操他，雌穴痉挛着合不拢。他觉得自己脑子里一团乱，有人在跟他说话。  
“俊勉哥……”  
……  
“SUHØ……你……喜欢……？”  
被边伯贤抱起来进入的时候他连面前弟弟蹭着锁骨的低语都没能听清，只有落在锁骨和后颈上的牙印刺激着他的神经。  
金俊勉的意识开始混沌，分不清痛感在锁骨和后颈，还是胸前，在他身体里的是一个人还是两个人。  
视觉变为一片昏暗，冰凉的链状物落在他的肩上。他被两个人夹在中间竭力地索取的时候，理智仿佛才被撞回了身体。  
腰肢软得像要化掉，两个人配合着冲撞他的身体，可反馈回来的感觉太过陌生，射不出来却又像经历着高潮一样痉挛，落在身体上的不是亲吻，被撕咬的疼痛让他感到不适。  
每一次都被进到最深，两个甬道都持续发着抖，对入侵者恋恋不舍地裹缠挽留，他扭着腰想逃，却被强势而暴戾地禁锢住了。  
直到阴蒂传来的强烈刺激让他一下绷直了腰腹，尖锐又崩溃的哭喊声直接爆发出来，他不知道那是什么，在眼睛看不见的情况下本能地陷入惊恐。  
“嗯？真是稀奇……”  
突然开口的声音让金俊勉惊愕了一瞬，隐约的熟悉感被用力往更深地方顶撞的动作打断。  
“哭得好听点，就让你射。”另一个男人也开了口。  
“不要……停下……太过了……”  
电流的刺激让金俊勉还没能恢复思考的能力，他摸索着面前男人的手抓紧，啜泣的声音停不下来。  
那哭声听上去太可怜了，压抑又恐惧的情绪混杂在一起，求饶的话语几乎要脱口而出。  
BAKËHYUN和CHANYEØL对视一眼，都在对方的眼里看见了疑惑的神情，太过明显的哭腔和求饶的音调根本不可能是SUHØ，红色的暴君怎么可能因为一次情趣上的电击就软了性子。  
BAKËHYUN摘下了他眼前的黑纱，摸到到了大片的湿润。金俊勉本能地闭上了眼，可CHANYEØL没有错过从那双湿漉漉的黑色瞳孔。  
眼眶里眼泪滴到胸前，和汗水混合在一起蹭过了乳尖，一直没入小腹。  
“他不是SUHØ。”CHANYEØL捏着他的下巴摩挲，房间里一下子安静下来，金俊勉甚至还在两人的手里发抖。  
“不是？怎么说？” “黑眼睛……”CHANYEØL沉默了片刻，随后果断下了结论，“他是对面的，那家伙的本体。” 金俊勉听到自己的身份被拆穿后忍不住瑟缩了一下，他完全不认识视觉上残留着的异瞳粉发的男人，但熟记敌方首领资料的他大脑不由自主地调出了他的名字。  
CHANYEØL。  
他面前这个男人是朴灿烈的复制体。  
金俊勉闭着眼睛试图催动能力来帮助自己摆脱困境，但这具身体手臂和腿都是软的，还腻在情欲里，能起到辅助的作用几乎为零。  
高温逼近他的面庞，凝结的水珠被直接灼成了水雾。  
过于灼人的温度直接接触了金俊勉的皮肤，烫得他不得不睁开了眼，那双异瞳凝视着他，神情晦暗不明。  
“你闭着眼，就摆脱的了我们了吗？”BAKËHYUN迅速地理解了现在的情形并找回了自己的身为狩猎者的定位，仍然握着男人的腰往里顶，“他贴着那通红的耳尖亲吻，漫不经心地自我介绍，那其中的笑意漫溢出来，让金俊勉觉得越发冰冷。  
“我是BAKËHYUN，你好，SUHO队长。”  
面前的这一幕诡异又好笑，BAKËHYUN从没想过本体与复制体内部的灵魂是可以交换的，他突然就理解了SUHØ对金俊勉高昂的兴致。  
“你把我们的队长变到哪里去了？”  
金俊勉抿紧了嘴，身体还被占领着，在这种情况他根本无所遁形，过于倾斜的实力天平让他甚至开始神游，自己复制体的这两个情人会怎样对待他，拷打或者禁闭？太过糟糕的环境让他僵硬不行，可情欲难以忍耐，他很想制止身后男人的乱动，没由来地生出了一种耻辱感。  
CHANYEØL也觉得好奇，SUHØ妖冶到张狂的脸和这副隐忍担忧的表情实在格格不入，他潜藏的施虐欲开始暴动，他从没听过这具身体主人的崩溃尖叫，可金俊勉的表现让他好奇到了极点。  
“你可以当做了个迷乱的梦，离开前可记得把我们的队长还回来。”  
那之后两个怪胎的思维不谋而合，这让金俊勉陷入了巨大的麻烦。

“你会怀孕吗，本体的话，是不是能比复制体多一个生育的功能？”  
“不能……我不行……别碰那儿……呜……”  
他趴在CHANYEØL的怀里，水声被反复的抽送弄得越来越响亮，那副女性器官面对性事的渴求巨大，没有不应期的限制，他在那两人刻意地引导下高潮地次数越来越频繁，没有不应期的性高潮和持续性的前列腺高潮，身体里像发了大水，金俊勉连支撑膝盖的力气都快没了，他们的精液填满了雌穴和后穴，粗长的性器把他撑得更满，体液在抽送的过程中从穴口溢出，将三人交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。反复高潮的快感地狱几乎磨光了他的思维，他在那两人之间溃不成军。

“SUHØ能做到的事情，我觉得你也能做到。”CHANYEØL放弃抚慰金俊勉挺立的阴茎，少见地带了诱哄的语气。  
“射给我们看。”  
“做不到……啊……”  
“试试看，这具身体现在是你的。”BAKËHYUN第三次射进了他的身体，扶着他的腰让金俊勉能把身子立起来。  
“SUHØ天赋异禀，你是不是也能这么……”  
“放荡。”  
那两个字刺激得金俊勉睁大了眼睛，稀薄的精液从阴茎里溢出来，那是他疲惫不堪的身体和精神所能做出的对情欲微弱反应。  
思绪混乱颠倒的最后他记住了BAKËHYUN最后的一句话。

CHANYEØL抱着昏迷过去的人抬眼看了神色悠闲的BAKËHYUN，骂了一句变态。  
“SUHO队长来做客，一点心理暗示而已，就当是小礼物。”  
“……预谋？”  
“我哪有那个能耐。”BAKËHYUN勾起了一抹玩味的笑容，“碰巧罢了。“


End file.
